The Dragon Keeper Pirates
Introduction The Dragon keeper Pirates are a group of pirates that originated in the west blue. it is a rather large crew that consisted of 16 members( not counting the captain) They are lead by their captain, Engine D. Drake, whom the pirate crew became named after. The first true pirate ship the crew obtained was The Wyvern, which was designed by the crew's shipwright and built by the Galley-La Company. Jolly Roger The jolly roger of The Dragon keeper Pirates appears to be a big diamond pattern x with a dragon wearing crown in front of it Crew Members Professions and Bounty's Professions and Capabilities Crew Strength Despite having a medium number of members, the dragon keepers are not only an extremely powerful crew but extremely clever in there own right with amazing potential, eventually growing to the point of being capable of being new world level pirates in there early pirate cheer. there captain alone has shown to have amazing power and defeating strong enemies in his wake. Bounties Relationships among the Crew Each member of the crew values their friendships very highly. Despite their usual comic annoyance with each other from time to time, they very much love being together as well as being a member of the crew. So much so, that they tend to forget their worries and burdens. to them this more then just some pirate crew it's like a family and they are more then glad to lay down there life for each other.If any of them encounter a person that the crew dislikes either because of a past event or simply because that member is against what that person is doing, then the rest of the crew will hold a deep grudge against that person and will express the desire to attack them and will not show them any mercy. Dreams Each member of the Dragon keepers has a dream they want to achieve. These dreams are their reasons for joining Drake's crew, and essentially the driving force behind their lives. *Drake:'' To find the one piece and go down in history as the worlds greatest adventure.'' *Boomer:'' To be the worlds greatest Fighter with his unique fighting style.'' *Newton:'' To solve all the worlds mysteries and share them to the world. '' *Promto:'' To be a legendary marksman just like his hero Usopp. '' *Celestia:'' To create the ultimate navigation system. '' *Pyrite:'' To be the richest woman in the world. '' *Vulcan:'' To revolutionize the world with his technology. '' *Neo:'' To one day start a kingdom the specialize in advanced medical science and can cure all types of diseases. '' *Joker:'' To expose the world government for the tyrants they are in the most flashy way possible.'' *YO-YO:'' To regain his memories and take revenge for the world government for experimenting on him. '' *Marine:'' To sail the roughest waters in the world. '' *Brynhildr:'' To find her one true love and married him. '' *Roxanne:'' To Start a chain of Special Clothing Boutiques all over the world where women of all shapes,sizes and species are welcome.'' *yushow:'' To one day reenact the day the world government falls. '' *Merry Wheather:'' To find the legendary tree of life. '' *Ivory:'' To create the ultimate recipe book and start her own restaurant. ' *Astral: To be the most powerful shaman in the world. '' Allies and Traveling Companions History Locations visited Actions Trivia Related Articles External Links Category:Pirate Crews